From the Heart
by Ayacchi
Summary: ¿Qué pasó por la mente de Remus la noche en que Sirius traicionó a sus amigos? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Cómo se sintió? **SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO** Tb es corto, porque no sabía qué poner. Pero el tercero está en camino. Y ya veréis como promete ;) R&R!!!
1. From the Heart

ADVERTENCIA: Este FanFic no es un flash, PERO si no os va esto de R/S (no sé por qué estáis aquí entonces.) será mejor que os olvidéis de leerlo. No sale nada "raro", pero ya me entendéis. Espero que os guste!! R&R PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
**************************  
  
FROM THE HEART  
  
Jamás había pensado que e sentiría así. Nunca antes nadie me había dicho nada parecido. Probablemente, nunca nadie más lo hará. Sólo una persona. la única persona que, de algún modo, siempre esperé que lo hiciera. Aunque lo hizo demasiado tarde.  
  
O tal vez, simplemente no me di cuenta de ello. Seguramente. Yo mismo me decía que aquello sería imposible. Estaba empeñado en quitarme aquel pensamiento de la cabeza. No podría pasar. Nunca. Pero.  
  
La noche en la que murieron James y Lily, me maldije a mí mismo por. por estar enamorado de quien los traicionó. Sí, porque estaba enamorado... de un chico. ¿Y qué? Nadie lo sabía, y a nadie le importaba. A nadie. ni si quiera a él. Era evidente.  
  
El día en que lo llevaron preso a Azkaban, después de matar a Peter y a 11 muggles. ni si quiera recuerdo mi reacción. Supongo que lloraría, lo maldeciría o algo parecido. Aunque, no recuerdo lo que hice. Sólo sé que me dirigí a su casa, y.  
  
El hecho de que no hubiera signos de violencia me enfureció aún más. En el fondo, sé que fui allí para asegurarme de que era cierto que él era el traidor. Sabía, o al menos eso creía, que él había sido el guardián del secreto, pero esperaba que no hubiese confesado por su propia voluntad. Pero, al no encontrar marcas de violencia, no tuve más remedio que creerlo. Había sido él. Sirius Black. El mejor amigo de James. Quien yo amaba.  
  
Impasible, me dediqué a hurgar entre sus cosas. Deseaba encontrar alguna otra prueba. Aún no quería creer que él era el traidor. Incluso cuando todas las pruebas apuntaban hacia él.  
  
Y lo encontré. en uno de los muebles de su habitación, en el fondo de un cajón, cubierto por sus ropas. una carta. Para mí. Sí recuerdo ese momento. Recuerdo que todo mi cuerpo vibró. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Para que demonios habría escondido una carta. dirigida a mí? Con dedos temblorosos abrí el sobre. Saqué el contenido, y miré alrededor, como esperando que aquello fuese una broma, y alguien se riera de mí. Pero no había nadie. Estaba sólo, en medio del dormitorio de Sirius. Me acerqué a su cama y tome asiento, dispuesto a leer aquella carta.  
  
"Querido Remus:  
  
Supongo que si has encontrado esto, es porque ya estaré camino de Azkaban. Sí, seguramente, ya me habrán encerrado.  
  
Pero no estoy aquí para esto. no. Es por otra cosa. Que no sé si tendré valor de hacer, pero al menos he de intentarlo.  
  
No, no es para pedir perdón por haber hecho lo que he hecho. eso. ya te lo explicaré algún día. espero. No pretendo convencerte de que no fui yo quien lo hizo. Sé que no tiene sentido. Todo apunta a mí. En cierto modo, es mi culpa. Pero. no quiero hablar de esto.  
  
Es para. agradecerte que siempre hayas estado a mi lado. Todo este tiempo. No sabes cuánto lo aprecio... y. tengo que confesar algo. Quizás jamás nos volvamos a ver, así que no tengo nada que perder. Tampoco es que tenga muco que ganar, pero mereces saberlo.  
  
Nunca antes había sentido esto, ¿sabes? No sé cómo expresarlo, así que tal vez mis palabras no tengan ningún sentido. en fin. Para mí nunca has sido como los demás, Remus. No lo digo por lo que estás pensando, sino porque. cada vez que estaba a tu lado. sentía algo imposible de describir. Siempre me empeñé en negarlo. Pero es más fuerte que yo. Cada vez que te miraba a los ojos. sentía amor. hacia ti. Un amor sincero y profundo. Fuerte. todo por ti. No estoy mintiendo. Jamás te mentiría. No a ti. Todo lo que he dicho es la pura verdad.  
  
Supongo que ya lo habrías supuesto. Todas aquellas veces en las que te protegí, lo habría dado todo, ¿sabes? Y aún estoy dispuesto a darlo. Jamás he hecho por nadie lo que he hecho por ti. Por supuesto, no sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Supongo que si algún día salgo de Azkaban tendré valor para decírtelo.  
  
Si salgo de. aquí. de esta prisión. Aún no sé cómo es. Supongo que será. bueno.  
  
Ahora mismo, hay una duda en mi cabeza. No es otra que. tus sentimientos. Si estás pensando que estoy loco o que esto es una broma. Pero créeme, no lo es. No obstante tengo miedo de que. probablemente no sientas lo mismo que yo. Algo muy "normal y lógico". Lo comprendo perfectamente. Pero debes comprender que ya no podía reprimirlo más. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de hacértelo saber. Y sólo se me ocurrió ésta.  
  
Pienses lo que pienses. ten por seguro que te hablo desde el corazón. Te lo estoy dando todo en esta carta. No puedo prometerte que estaré ahí. Pero puedo prometerte que siempre te querré. Sólo quería que supieras que eres lo único que me mantiene con vida. Desde mi alma juro que todo lo que siento es. amor."  
  
Ahora, cada vez que la leo, no puedo evitar emocionarme. Porque ya ha escapado. Ya no está en Azkaban. Ahora sé toda la verdad. Es inocente. Inocente. una palabra que siempre quise escuchar. Y. por otro lado, ahora podremos aclarar unas cuantas cosas. 


	2. When you told me you loved me

Bueno. ya es la tercera vez que subo el segundo capítulo. . . Sale que está ya subido, pero yo no lo veo, y creo que vosotros tampoco. mierda!!!!!!!!!!!! .  
  
El caso es que a la tercera va la vencida. . . eso dicen, y eso espero. Este capítulo, es solo una transición hacia el tercero, que supongo, si no se me ocurre algo, será el que me haga subir el rating del fic hehehe  
  
Espero que os guste!! R&R!!  
  
***********************  
  
- No sé por donde empezar. . .  
  
Una voz hablaba desde el fondo de la habitación. Oculto en las sobras, se hallaba Sirius Black. Su largo cabello negro cubría su rostro casi por completo. En el otro extremo de la habitación, estaba Remus Lupin. Su amigo. El que creyó traidor. Su. . .  
  
- Pues empieza por alguna parte - dijo Remus - La carta, por ejemplo. . .  
  
Hacía sólo unas semanas, se habían vuelto a encontrar en la Casa de los Gritos. Aquel lugar le traía tantos recuerdos. . . y todos tenían el mismo protagonista: Remus. . . aquel que ahora le pedía explicaciones sobre una carta, que había dejado escondida en un cajón, como último recurso para confesar su. . .  
  
- La carta. . . - murmuró - Sí, claro. . .  
  
Quiso levantarse, pero no pudo. Sabía que volvería a encontrarse con aquellos ojos ámbar, tan extraños como hermosos, y no podría resistirlo. No ahora, no cuando ambos sabían por qué estaban ahí.  
  
- No creo que haya nada que añadir - dijo Sirius al fin - La carta lo dice todo. . .  
  
- La carta. . . - dio Remus - pero no tú. Sólo lo has escrito. No tienes el valor de decirlo, ¿Es eso?  
  
Sirius levantó la vista. ¿Había oído lo que creía que había escuchado? Se incorporó lentamente, pero permaneció escondido en la penumbra de aquel rincón.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
- Que si lo que dice tu carta es cierto. . .  
  
- Es porque viniste aquí, y la encontraste. Lo cual quiere decir que. . .  
  
- Sí. - lo interrumpió Remus - Eso es lo que quiere decir. Pero parece que ninguno de los dos tenemos el suficiente valor como para decirlo a la cara, ¿verdad? - añadió, con una sonrisa.  
  
- Pero ambos lo sabemos. . .  
  
- Pero no es lo mismo.  
  
No los veía, pero Sirius sentía los grandes ojos de Remus fijados en los suyos. Sentía un nudo en el estómago. Había una gran lucha en su interior. Quería decírselo, pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía. Y no entendía porqué. Remus acababa de decir que sentía lo mismo, ¿qué podía pasar? Nada. Ya no podía pasar nada.  
  
- Miedo al rechazo, ¿no es así? - preguntó Remus.  
  
Sirius asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Nadie tiene porqué saberlo.  
  
- Lo sé - contestó Sirius - Pero aún así. . . Harry. . .  
  
- Tampoco tiene por qué.  
  
Pero ambos sabían que no era por Harry. Sirius siempre había sido bastante impulsivo, y le había dado igual todo. Pero no ahora. Ya no. Porque ahora estaba delante de quien realmente amaba. Y no encontraba el valor suficiente para decírselo. Ya no era sólo cuestión de que Remus se lo hubiese pedido. Quería decirlo. Era cuestión de orgullo. Pero no le salían las palabras.  
  
- Oye. . . - dijo - Cuando entraste en la Casa de los Gritos la otra noche. . . y me abrazaste. . .  
  
- Fue un acto de amistad. Aunque creyeses que yo era el espía.  
  
- Lo siento.  
  
- Yo creí que eras tú.  
  
- Algo muy lógico - dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Al fin se decidió a salir del rincón. Vio aquellos grandes ojos fijos en los suyos, tal y como había adivinado, y no pudo resistirlo más. - Te quiero, Remus. 


End file.
